


What I Got for You, I Promise It's a Killer.

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroat, Desperate, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Overwhelmed, Piercings, Rimming, Teasing, Tongue Piercing, blowjob, idk man, needy, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn trusts Niall. He does. It's just. He really wishes he knew what Niall was doing, and why he couldn't be there. But it pays off. It always does, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Got for You, I Promise It's a Killer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly happy with this. But. You know. It's also my first ziall. Anddd I just really wanted Niall with a tongue piercing. Also, side larry. Woop. Also about out to my boy Bruno Mars for the song title ((gorilla is an amazing song go listen to it))
> 
> I love you goodbye x

It usually wasn't like this. On days off, normally, they would spent every fucking second together. Cuddling, kissing, snogging, shagging, drinking, dancing, laughing- everything was together. 

So maybe that's why Zayn wants to question him when he says _'I'll be gone the whole day, m'really sorry, I promise it'll be worth it tomorrow, though'._ But he doesn't. He doesn't because Niall said not to ask questions, just trust him. And Zayn sure as hell trusts him. 

So he mopes around the flat and has a fag or two, watches a bit of football, has a beer, writes. This is his new thing. Writing. Its poetry, and it's beautiful. Niall finally convinced Zayn to let him read it, and Niall's jaw actually opens the first time he does. Zayn is fucking _amazing,_ he is. Niall now gets the enjoyment of coming home to a new poem every day. Sometimes there's even two, and they're both enough to make Niall happy for the rest of forever. 

Sometimes they're about Niall, sometimes nature, sometimes hurt. But they're all so beautiful that Niall just cuddles Zayn in close and whispers little nothings in his ear and just loves, because Zayn deserves it. 

Then he decides that Zayn deserves some real kind of reward; something more than hugging and snogging and praise. And, really, Niall's been wanting to get this done for a while, so there's that. 

Niall is scared as hell walking into the little parlor, because if its one thing he's bad at its pain. And this won't exactly be a little pinch. 

He's right. He wants to scream at the top of his lungs when it's done, it hurts so fucking bad- _but it's worth it,_ he tells himself. 

So worth it.

 

Zayn keeps busy with 4 new poems, each edited to a tee. And he really likes this one he did today- it's about Niall's eyes and its pretty perfect if you ask Zayn. 

He does really miss Niall. Even if its only been four hours, it's hard. It's odd and he doesn't like this empty flat with no smiling boyfriend in it. 

So he calls Lou, asks if he can come over. There's something like a muffled moan in the background, and Louis says to 'give him fifteen minutes then come on over, door's open'. Zayn makes a mental reminder to tell Louis off for answering the phone while shagging.

He packs a little bag that includes his own Xbox controller (there's only 1 at Lou's flat), a couple of his favorite beers (Louis has that strong, musky shit), his phone charger ( you would think they would have enough between the lot of them, but no.) , and some money (for potential pizza   
ordering). 

Zayn arrives, and it's not even funny how shameless Harry is about his sex with Louis. He just walks around in some thrown on pajama bottoms and doesn't even attempt to hide his fucked-out demeanor. He has eyes that are all red and and lips that look like they're on fucking fire, with cheeks to match--but no, he doesn't bother to hide it. 

"Ello, Zaynie," Harry says sloppily, smiling this smile that just _god_ looks so wrong. He really is the definition of shameless, this boy.

"Hi there, Haz," Zayn says back, chuckling at him, "you two had a nice shag then, I take it?" 

He can hear Louis laugh from the living area, and Harry winks at him.

"When is it not nice?" Harry quips, getting a bottle of pop from the fridge, "y'want one?" 

Zayn shakes his head, pulls out one of his beers. 

"So why're you needin' some company? Little Nialler n' you get into it or summat?" Louis says from the living room, Zayn walks in to join him on the couch that him and Harry most likely just had sex on. 

"No, 'es gone for the day. Told me it'll be worth it tomorrow, I dunno." 

Harry walks in, and him and Lou exchange this look of understanding and this smirk and Zayn knows that they know why Niall is gone. But he's kidding himself if he thinks that they'll tell.

"Fuckin' _hell_ , you lot know? Why'd he tell you 'Nd not me?" Zayn asks, a little annoyed. 

"Don't worry, Zaynie. If he's doing what we think he's doing, you wont be complaining at all tomorrow," Louis raises his eyebrows a bit, then drops them in an exaggerated manner. 

" _Please_ tell me?" Zayn says, he knows its worthless and it's Louis's favorite thing to keep secrets, but Harry might crack. Just maybe. But then Louis is saying, 

"Kitten, if you say one fucking word to him, We aren't shagging tonight," and Harry's eyes widen like that's the worst punishment that could be bestowed on him. Fucking _yay_ , now he won't get It out of either of them. 

Zayn sighs, "can y'give me a hint, at least? Please, Lou?" 

Louis rolls his eyes, "fine," he smirks, "basically, we don't know exactly what he's doing, but we're pretty damn positive. He's been talking about getting it done for a while..." he trails off, and looks at Harry. 

"Tell him a little more," Harry says, thank fuck.

"Ehm, basically, you're in for the blowjob of y'life tomorrow," Louis says with this grin that makes Zayn want to punch him. 

Zayn is a little confused and a little worried and a lot horny because _what the hell is that supposed to imply?_

"He's right," Harry says, sitting down on the other side of him, not quite fitting on the loveseat. Harry cuddles into Zayn's side as Louis gets the FIFA game set up, and Zayn just sits there.

"I-- damnit. I don't have a fuckin clue," he says, looks at Lou. He responds with a shrug, and takes a sip of his beer.

Zayn groans unappreciatively, and sinks back into the couch. 

He loses the FIFA game, because Harry made his right arm numb and refused to move. Now he's anxious and pissed.

~

He calls Liam later, who doesn't really know what Niall is up to, but about half way through the conversation he says _Oh_ , and evidently he does know. Liam won't say a fucking word either. 

~

At 10PM, he gets a text from Liam:

**Nials gon sleep heree for th nite. Luvv u Z.**

And Zayn sighs. Fuck, none of this makes any kind of sense.

He has a wank before bed, and it takes him about twice as long as it does whenever Niall's here. He doesn't have Niall's perfect hands or soft lips or anything else to help him and none of this seems very fair. Just running off for the day without an explanation, sleeping at Liam's, and all he knows is apparently it'll help give better blowjobs.

He finally falls asleep around 1:15AM. At least it's another day off. 

~

When he wakes up, he thinks its probably something like 12 in the afternoon, but his clock says 9:00AM. Huh. He probably would have gone back to sleep if it wasn't for the ringing of his cell phone. Oh. That's what woke him up. 

It's Niall. 

"Hey love!" Niall answers and he's cheery and bright and a hell of a lot happier than Zayn at the moment.

"Hi," Zayn answers.

"Well, don't sound so glum now, love. I'll be there 'n a minute. Let me in, yeah?" 

"Yeah, love you." 

"Y'too," and then the line is dead.

Zayn rolls himself out of bed, not bothering with trousers or a shirt (it's not like Niall hasn't seen him in boxers a million times), and sure enough, Niall's knocking less than a minute later.

As soon as he opens the door, Niall gives this little smirk, and Zayn smiles back. Everything is brighter with Niall. 

Zayn instinctively pulls him in for a kiss, but Niall slaps a hand over his own mouth, leaving Zayn to kiss the back of Niall's fingers.

"W'the hell?" Zayn asks, clearly confused. 

"Jus wait a minute, yeah?" Niall says and maybe it's just Zayn, but he's talking kind of funny. Like his lips are glued together and he's trying not to separate them. It's probably just Zayn. 

Niall sets his overnight bag on the little countertop, kicks off his shoes, and pulls Zayn by his hand to the living room. 

"Niall, what's all this about--"

"Shh. Patience, yeah?" 

"No, I've had patience for a day now--"

"Zayn! For Christ's sake, hush, alright?" 

He gives Zayn this look and it looks like he's just _begging_ for him to be quiet, and somehow Zayn just knows maybe he should shut his mouth. 

Niall gently pushes him onto the sofa, and settles down on his knees between Zayn's legs. 

Zayn wants to say something. He does. _So_ bad. But he knows he shouldn't, he knows he should just wait and it'll be explained; but he really doesn't want to. 

"So," Niall says, with a smile. Zayn knows that Louis and Harry were definitely right because yeah, this pretty much looks like he's gonna get a blowjob. _But how_ , he wonders, _did they know._

"I promised it would be worth it," Niall is saying. There's a light in his blue eyes and a glow in his face that lets Zayn know that he's excited. He must really be looking forward to this. 

"Do y'know what I was doin' yesterday? Do y'have any clue t'all?" 

Zayn licks his lips and shakes his head. Fuck, is he getting impatient. 

"If y'don't like it...I'll get it removed. Promise. I jus' thought...well I really thought y'would like it," he looks a little nervous now, and Zayn just wants to squeeze the words out of him and figure out what the hell he means, "uh, yesterday, I had to let it heal. I really shouldn't b doin' this today, but. Y'know. Y'deserve it, 'nd I couldn't hide away forever." 

Zayn's watching him with eyes as intense as ever, waiting for any kind of clue that would help him figure this out. He is positive that Niall's talking funny, but why, he can't figure out. 

Then Niall's opening his mouth, and sliding his tongue out a bit and- _oh._

Fuck. _That's_ why. 

There's a shiny metal ball towards the front of Niall's mouth, and he lifts his tongue to show the other side. He got a fucking _tongue piercing._

Zayn pretty much just sits there in awe. Niall is still pretty nervous and isn't exactly sure if Zayn's reaction is a good one or bad one, until Zayn is whispering,

"Fucking _hell,_ Ni," and cradling his jaw. Zayn's inspecting his mouth like its some rare specimen- absolutely stunned and amazed and yeah, he definitely likes it. 

"You...the boys said somethin' abou' me, like...like y'were gonna give m'like... like, a really good blowjob or somethin. S'that...like, r'you planning on that?" 

Niall groans frustratedly, "those bastards," and Zayn's mouth goes dry. 

"You actually are?" 

Niall looks at him, "why th'hell else would I be on m'knees between your legs, you twat?"

Zayn gets out a few syllables but they're faint and shaky, "oh my god."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, _please,_ yes." 

Niall chuckles, "y'want to snog a little first? They're s'posed to be good for that too." And Zayn doesn't hesitate in the slightest to nod, capturing Niall's face in his hands and pulling him close and finally getting that taste of Niall that he's been needing.

It's pretty normal, really. That is, until Niall slips his tounge into Zayn's mouth. Zayn gives this surprised noise, like a gasp sort of, but not really because he's attached to Niall. But the noise is enough to make Niall giggle into his mouth and drag the little metal ball across the roof of Zayn's mouth.

_Oh._

Zayn pulls away abruptly, looking at Niall with wide eyes.

"S'that, like--" Niall starts. Zayn nods,

"That. Yeah, again. God--"

And then Niall pushes them back together, dragging the ball across the top of Zayn's mouth like requested, And Zayn makes a keening noise in his throat. 

Zayn is so fucking hungry for more, he can't even think. He just loves this and he doesn't ever want something so good to end. That is, until he realizes what it feels like to have a tongue piercing drag across your collar bone. 

" _Fuck,_ Ni." 

Niall laughs, but continues to lap at the curvatures. It's not even like they do this all the time, it's just. Well. Niall just thought it might feel really nice. Apparently Niall's pretty right. 

"M'gonna actually suck you off, now, b'for you come in your pants," Niall says with a smirk. 

Zayn isn't really finding this all that amusing, per se. He's having a hard time focusing on anything besides Niall's tongue. 

He nods lazily, though, as Niall fumbles with slipping fingers under the elastic of Zayn's boxers. 

"You don't even know how much I want to do this," Niall gets out, sounding absolutely out of breath, which really only makes Zayn worse. 

Niall isn't at all hesitant to get this thing going. 

"Now, we're gonna have to mess about a little for the next few times. Figure out what feels good." 

Zayn just nods for the thousandth time. 

Niall starts by taking Zayn's cock in his hand and licking a flat strip from base to head, which makes all the muscles in Zayn's abdomen squeeze tight. 

"Yeah. That's-"

He's cut off by Niall pressing the metal ball to the sort of underside of the tip of Zayn's cock. It's the most sensitive place and the cool metal is just too damn much. 

Zayn's head falls back and he curses, then immediately says, " _that._ Thatthatthat," 

Niall pulls away a bit, breath still ghosting near the head of Zayn's cock. His hand twists up over it, then back down in this motion that makes Zayn'a hips stutter a bit, before wiggling down into the couch because he doesn't really know what to do.

"Yeah? Again?" 

" _Yes_ , god. Yes."

So Niall sucks the head into his lips, presses the piercing to that special spot and Zayn actually comes. He really does. It's a whole thirty seconds into the blowjob and he's coming over the flat of Niall's tongue, and, _fuck,_ the piercing.

Zayn'a head lolls to the side, he's exhausted, more mentally so than physically. Who wouldn't be? That was. Just. 

Niall smirks, "so you like it?"

Zayn nods lazily.

"Good. Then you won't mind whatever else I wan' t'do."

Zayn looks up, raises an eyebrow, but doesn't ask a question quick enough. Niall takes all of Zayn's cock into his throat and Zayn almost fucking yelps because _god_ is it too much. It hurts, it feels like his nerves are on fucking steroids he's so sensitive and he can't even take this feeling of Niall's throat. He especially cannot take the light dragging of a smooth metal on the underside of his dick. 

"Niall," he whines, his head tipping back and he's just so fucking overwhelmed. 

Niall pulls off, says, "c'mon, bedroom," and hauls off to the bed.

Zayn pretty much runs after, wanting to know just what's going on. 

It's not fair, but yet it's _so_ fair when Niall pins his hips to the bed and deepthroats him. It's even less fair when he slips down, and spreads Zayn's legs.

It's usually really hard for Zayn to reach a second orgasm. Really, it's hard for any guy to reach a second orgasm. 

However, he's never been rimmed with a tongue piercing before. So there's that. 

Niall is actually giggling just because of the fact he can make Zayn do this. The little giggles and laps against Zayn's ass don't really help the whole sensitivity deal. Zayn thinks he can feel every little movement, hear every little sound. Meaning, when Niall starts humming against him like this is the best thing he's ever tasted and Zayn's ass is some delicious lolly, Zayn just about fucking loses it. He actually says,

"Fuck you, Horan." 

But that only makes Niall laugh and groan, because his voice is wrecked and Niall just so happens to think its the fucking sexiest sound.

He persists, running the metal ball around the ring of muscle and pushing inside just a bit, reaching back up to grab Zayn's cock (Zayn whimpers) and thumb at the head. 

Zayn's actually never had this before. This much at once, this overwhelming sensitivity, this sharpness to everything. He's never seen Niall like this; so fucking horny and willing and eager. He really can't help it when his hips involuntarily lift off the bed, push further back onto Niall's mouth. Niall just greedily takes it, not hesitating to speed up his hand, until Zayn is all pink cheeks and hot gasps of air and writhing hips. 

Niall pushes his tongue again, and Zayn loses it. It's so fucking good that he could do it ten more times. He really wishes he could, but unfortunately he might kill himself In the process. 

While Zayn's trying to catch his breath, Niall sits up on his knees to look down at him. Zayn's eyes close, his cheek presses sideways into the bed. Niall leans down to kiss his jaw, making Zayn'a breath stutter a bit.

"Can you...will y'at least wank me off? Sorry- I just, I need something. Sorry." Niall asks politely, causing Zayn to look at him. Zayn wants to laugh at him. 

Niall deserves fucking _endless_ sex for this shit.

Zayn pushes on Niall's chest, still not answering, until Niall sits up and Zayn can shove him back down on the mattress. Zayn pushes his legs apart just a bit so that he can lean forward and slide off Niall's jogger bottoms, reach up and lift off Niall's shirt. He doesn't really thing teasing is a good idea right now, because he's pretty much asleep and Niall is pretty damn hard. 

He goes ahead and slides Niall's boxers off, and takes as much of Niall into his throat as he can. Niall whimpers and pushes his hips up, and Zayn lets him. Zayn lets him fuck his mouth until it's raw and Niall is panting and coming and _god_ everything about it is so good. Zayn'a eyes are red and he coughs a lot after, but it's perfect. Zayn loves it. Loves giving Niall what he deserves. 

"So you like it, then?" Niall says, barely with any breath left in his lungs. 

"Mmm" is all Zayn can say.

"So tomorrow, then? Again?"

"Hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me if this is horrible okay
> 
> Also comment please I love comments even if you say "this was good" I will send you glitter and Nutella so there's that


End file.
